A Twist In Feelings
by Brittanyswmonkey
Summary: Sharpay Evans moves from CA, TO FORKS when she meets EDWARD CULLEN NOW HE STARTS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER. WHAT WILL BELLA DO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Intro

My name is Sharpay Evans. I used to live in Beverly Hills California, but my parent's job got changed to Forks, Washington. The weather there is mostly rain. So goodbye sunny days. But the people there are nice- or what I heard. I start school tomorrow. It's the first day for them so it's fine. I'm in senior year, and I don't know anyone. And now I'm a little worried. I don't want to stand out. But I'm afraid I will. My whole wardrobe is pink. I even have a Lamborghini. Pink, PINK, AND, PINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE NEW GIRL

Today was the day. My First day of senior year. Not at my old high school but at this high school in Forks. I knew I wasn't going to fit in. I was going to stand out like a Rose in a group of daises. And that feeling didn't feel good. Back at my old high school I liked being the one standing out. But now it scares me.

"Sharpay" My mom called. "You have to leave now!"

I pick up my pink purse and started walking down the steps to the front door.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled.

My dad was already at work. I haven't really seen my dad since the move. He had been at work all the time now. And when he is home he is usually fighting with my mom. It shocked me when I mom and dad agreed on moving here.

I shut the front door, and was outside on the porch. I open my purse and found my car keys and ran to my car. It was pouring out and I didn't want to get my hair and outfit wet. I started my engine of my car and drove off. I had no idea where I was going. But luckily I had a GPS.

"Turn Right" it told me.

I looked outside. I was at my school. I turned off my GPS and parked in the closest parking spot I could find. Then I walked out of the car into the office of the school.

"Oh you must be Ms. Evans" the lady at the counter said as I walked in.

"Yes" I said trying to give her a fake smile.

"Here is your schedule and map of the school in case you get lose".

I took a map and went to my first class. It was in Building 1. Science class. I walked in and everyone was staring at me.

"You must be Sharpay Evans" The teacher said.

"Yes"

"You can sit next to Edward" He said as pointing at Edward.

Edward was hot. Hotter than troy Bolton at my old school. No more beautiful then hot. I started walking to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

"Hi I'm, Sharpay Ev…"I started to say but then got cut off.

"You're Sharpay Evans." He finished for me.

"Yes" I said started to look down.

Right now I was doing was trying to make him feel guilty.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he said.

I looked up and smiled. It always worked.

"Nice to meet you Edward".

The class went on and I could tell that Edward kept looking at me. It was kind of freaking me out. Then right before the bell rang him and this girl with dark brown hair were out of the class room. A girl then came up to me. Her name was Jessica. We started to talked and then became friends. I sat with her at lunch that day to.

"Who's that?" I asked

Jessica looked up and looks at the table I was pointing out.

"They're the Cullen's, The one you sat next to in Science was Edward, his girlfriend is the one with the long dark curly hair she is Bella, and the blonde one is Rosalie, and her boyfriend is the tall one name Emmet, and the girl with the spiky hair is Alice, and her boyfriend is Jasper the one who looks like he is in pain."

"So they are all related and together?"

Jessica laughed. "No Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all. He like a matchmaker."

I laughed. "Oh I see now".

The day went on and I found out I was in all the same class with Edward and his girlfriend Bella. School was over now, and when I was walking to my car Edward stopped me.

"Um Sharpay right, um my family is having a party sometime at my house you want to come?" He asked me.

"Sure" I said as smiling.

He was handing me the piece of paper when his hand touched mine. It was werid. I have never met someone with hands that cold. Then he moved his hand.

"Sorry" he said.

"It's ok"

He then handed me the paper and left. I took out my keys again and ran inside of my car. It stopped raining but I needed to get home as fast as possible. I than Drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this! I um had a 105.2 fever and yea…. It took out most of my time. God I'm still cold but I still have to write this for you guys anyway please enjoy and fave and review for me I will send you a pm letter back in return. And feel free to read any other books I'm writing right now!

LUV,

Brittany

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

The Divorced

I drove as fast as I could home. I had to call him to tell him I was going to the party. I also had a couple of questions for him, like why he was staring at me during science. I parked my car in front of this house I only seen 1 day of. It was strange to me; like I never saw it before. I started walking onto the porch. I heard a little screaming and crying and I knew dad was home. I open the door and my Mom told me to come into the living room. I started walking slowly afraid to see her tears on her face.

"NOW!" my dad screamed.

I then ran into the living room.

"Sweetie…" my mom began to tell me something. "You know me and your dad haven't be agreeing lately…"

"Yes" I answer in a light voice.

"Well I don't know how to say this without hurting your feelings…" She began say but got cut off.

"JUST TELL HER THE GOD DAMN THING NOW LISA" my dad screamed.

"ROBERT JUST LET ME TALK!" my mom screamed.

That was the first time I ever heard her scream. EVER! It wasn't like her. And I knew something was going on. And it wasn't pretty.

"Me and your father…" she began trying to say.

"That's it I'm telling her!" my dad screamed.

"Robert SHUT THE HELL UP!" my mom screamed back.

"WERE GETTING A DIVORCE!" my dad's screamed.

For once in 6 months it was completely quite in my life. I tear ran down my face. And so did another that slowly ended up in my mouth. It felt good to let this come out; like I was holding all this inside of me. It made me feel strong. Then my mom ran over to me, and made me lay on her lap.

"It's ok sweetheart, don't cry. Everything is going to be all right. It just sometimes this happens." She told me trying to cheer me up.

I tried to smile. I just never pictured my parents apart; with other people.

"So what's going to happen with the house?" I asked.

"Your father is staying here, and in 3 weeks I'm going back to California" my mom said.

"You can choose to stay where you want" my dad said.

"I can't not now. Mom… Dad… I need some air… I need…" I started to confused everyone even myself. I ran outside on to the porch.

I need to talk to some. Tell them how I felt. I reached into my purse. I was searching for my phone when I found the letter that Edward gave me.

End of chapter.

Hope you like it.

Sorry like I said I'm still sick, I have a headache. And I could come up with anything else. Um yea read it and review ill promise ill replied! If you don't believe me go onto my other stories and asked if I sent a letter to them. I bet you if they say no. They didn't check there PM. Letters. Anyway TTYL!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**"Explaining Myself"**

Sorry for the long wait!!

* * *

I search in my purse for my cell phone. Finally I founded it. I pulled it out and began putting in the numbers it said on the paper. As I click the green phone button, I heard it started to ring.

"Hello?" said Edward unaware of who was talking to him.

"Hey Edward, its Sharpay." I said.

"Oh… Hi Sharpay, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Well…." I began to say. "My parents are getting a divorce.

"So… you're moving back to California?"

"Well I would if I didn't like someone..." I began saying.

"Oh, well this is off topic, are you going to my party?" He asked.

I was very confused. All I saw one the paper was his number. "Um I'm not sure when it is, and where it is." I said.

"Look on the back of the paper" he said.

I flipped the paper over seeing that party was tonight. "Pshhtt… I knew that!" I said stupidly. "Um,… but the thing is I don't have anything to wear…"

Edward paused for a second. "I can ask my sister Alice to come over your house to help you."

I thought about it for a while. "Well… I guess that's fine…" I said.

"Great, she'll be at your house at 5. And Sharpay cheer up. I know how you feel right now, but maybe the party will take things off your mind, and plus everyone has some bad days." Edward said.

"Takes Edward, you're a great friend." I said as I hanged up.


	5. Chapter 5

A Twisted In Feelings

Chapter 5

"**Dress Up To Impress" **

* * *

I stood near the clock counting every second. Finally it struck 5:00pm. At the 8th ring from the clock, there suddenly was a knock at the door.

I ran to the door to open it, with no surprised it was Alice.

Surprisingly I was taller than Alice. Not by a lot maybe 5 inches. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, like the color of ashes. She stood with a perfect smile in the middle of the doorway. She wore a dark green dress with black ballet flats. Her skin was as pale as snow, and probably as icy as Edward's.

"May I come in?" She asked.

I stood there for a second, unaware that she spoke.

"Mhmmm!" she said loudly.

I shook my head and forced myself to pay attention to Alice.

"Oh sorry, I don't know what came to my mind." I said telling the dead truth.

She looked straight at me, her eyes full of the night's darkness, starring me down.

"Its fine, it happens a lot." She said.

"Please come inside," I said friendly.

She stepped inside quietly. Actually I didn't even hear a footstep.

She had 5 dresses in her hand.

"Woah are they all for me?"

She smiled and looks straight at me, "No they are for the poor" she said joking.

"Ahahaha" I said laughing.

She took my hand and pulled me upstair to my room, and handed me the first dress.

I tried it on and it was amazing. It was a neon green strapless dress, with sparkles on the upper part. With a bow on the left side.

It was the first thing I tried on that wasn't pink, in like 8 years.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Do you like it" Alice asked.

"Like it?" I said, "I love it!"

She opened the door and smiled. That looks amazing on you.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

She handed me a pair of shoes. They were sliver, which sparked, with a nice ribbon at the end.

I slipped them on my feet and stood up. I could barely walk in them.

"Ok Sharpay, sit back down, it's time for me to do your hair, and makeup." Alice said.

She brushed my thick blonde straight hair, and curled it. Then she gently put some liquid eyeliner and dark eye shadow under my eyes.

"All, done!" Alice said.

I stood up and look at myself in the mirror.

I looked amazing. A compete different person.

"Oh my gosh, Alice I look amazing! thank you!" I cried.

She smiled. "It was nothing."

I hugged her and looked at my clock. It was 8:00pm and time to leave for the party. I was dress to impress and I can't wait to show off.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please Review, It means a lot to me.

The dress that Sharpay tried on:

_.?productId=3711876&cp=3371579.3364605.3369421_

it comes in blue too but the green was amazing.

The shoes:

_.?id=94079&g=girls&p=shoes&c=824&m=SM___

Hairstyle:

_.com/2008_High_School_Musical_3:_Senior_Year/2008_high_school_musical_3_senior_year__

Make Up:

_._


	6. Chapter 6

**A Twist In Feelings**

Chapter 6

_**Not The Best Way To Start The Party**_

* * *

We drove up to a house in the middle of the forest. Alice confessed that thiw as her house, but something was simply odd about the house. I would never imagine the Cullen's living in an beautiful mansuon. They're personalities didn't fit the rich type.

I could see blinking colorful lights from the window of the house. A loud beat made the floor that i was standing on thump. I felt a sudden push and looked behind me.

"Come on Sharpay, it's time to party and make all the boys jealous," Alice said pushing me towards the door .

As u walked up the last step of the stairs towards the door, Edward opened it. For a second or two he just stood there staring at me.

"Wow" he said. "You look amazing!"

I smile and walked towards him more, putting my hands around his waist, embracing him with all my strength.

"That you Edward, your such a gentlemen".

He tried pushing me off, but i wouldn't let go. I didn't care if he felt uncomfortable I really needed a hug. A hug from someone who cared about me and understood about my life.

He brushed my hair with his pale, almost ice, hand.

"Sharpay," Edward began to say "Don't you think its about time we go inside and show you off?"

I looked towards Edward's face, starring into his unexplainable eyes.

"I suposed so".

He pulled me inside into his massively huge living room, where the lights and music was coming from. Almost everyone from our school was there. Starring at me with silence.

"Is that the new girl?" one said.

"Ew, what is wrong with her color of her dress" another said.

"Don't listen to them," Edward told me. "Stay here i'll go get you some punch."

I stood there perfectly still, and minding my own business, when Jessica came over to me. She had a cup of punch in her hand. The punch looked like it could stain anything, and wouldn't come out.

"Hi new girl," she said. She was definitely drunk.

"My name is Sharpay, and hello Jessica..." I said trying to sound friendly.

"Oh my gosh," she said as she spilt her punch on me. "I'm so sorry i didn't mean to spill that on you." she said in a sarcastic way.

"That bitch is going to die," i said to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Twist In Feelings**

Chapter 7

NO WAY!

* * *

As I pulled my fist back. About to punch Jessica in the face, a fast figured pulled me into the kitchen.

"Sharpay," The voice said. "What are you thinking!"

I looked at the figure closer. Identifiying the fast creature. It was Edward.

"I was thinking, I'm not going to let that bitch walk all over me". I said.

Edward's face was in anger.

"And how did you get over here so fast?" I asked.

"I'm good at running," he said.

"Yea, but why didn't I hear you coming?" I asked.

"Because the loud music, and drunk people around you were louder then my running".

I could tell he was lying.

"Thanks Edward. I love how i told you, and only you the horrible shit that was going on in my life, but you can lie to me straight to my face".

He looked around the room.

"Follow me," he said.

As he walked out of the back door of the house and led me toward the middle of the forest, He finally stopped.

"Sharpay, I'm a vampire". He said.

I laughed. "No way".

"What's so funny about this?" he asked.

"Thank god, I thought you were gay!".

"What?" he asked. "Your fine with me being a vampire, but you would of freaked if I was gay".

I laughed. "Yes because i would feel retarted if I were attracted to a gay guy. And if you were going to kill me, you would of done it already".

He got closer to me. "Really? I could kill you now if I wanted to. No one would hear you".

"Do it then, my life really couldn't get any worst!" I screamed.

He pulled me closer to his mouth. Smelling the scent of my skin. 2 inches away from my neck. As he put his lips on my skin, and began kissing it.

"I wouldn't want to do that to a girl i was attracted to," He said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Twist In Feelings**

Chapter 8

Do you really love me?

I shivered from the icy feeling from his lips.

Yes it was strange that he liked me, but what about that chick; what's-her-face.

Damn she was prettier than me.

I pushed Edward away from me. "What are you some player? You love Bella. Not me!"

Edward took a breath in. He didn't know what to say to me. I knew it.

"That's the thing Sharpay. I lived for over 100 years now. And at the time I met Bella, I thought I loved her. But over the time, because I rushed everything, I didn't really know her. Over the time, I learned that I made a mistake, I don't love her. I had a twist in feelings," Edward said quietly.

I took in everything he said, thinking about how to react to that.

"But how would I know that you would love me… for real… not just the whole Bella thing, all over again".

"Because you're different. You're not as boring and dull as her. You know how to have fun".

"But that's the thing Edward, I'm not just all fun and games. I can be dull, I can be boring".

Edward hissed. "Are you really reasoning why I like you? I like you for who you are. And that's it you can't change it. You might not like me the same way and, I don't really care. Go run off with a hotter guy than me or something. All I can say is I Love you. And I know this is real this time".

I stared down at my fingers, squeezing the palm of my hand. For some reason I was really nervous now.

"Edward," I began to say. "I love you too".


End file.
